


take a dirty picture, babe (i can't sleep and i miss your face)

by taoslefteyelid



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Phone Sex, actually i do make the rules, and the rules say that taohun fuck while trying not to cry, but it's EMO, demi moore plays loudly in the background, sehun calls zitao gege bc that's an official thing now i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoslefteyelid/pseuds/taoslefteyelid
Summary: “Zitao,” he starts. “Zitao, gege, I-“I want you. I miss you. I don’t know what to do with my hands at night.“Shh, I know,” Zitao says, and Sehun closes his eyes. “I’ve got you.”
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	take a dirty picture, babe (i can't sleep and i miss your face)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO this started out as a result of me listening to demi moore by phoebe bridgers for way too long and it evolved into something semi legible so i am now dropping it at your feet like a dog with a bird. i promise main wip is coming soon i just have to write the other half of it and college apps are making that very hard but! soon!  
> till then. here is taohun phone sex but they're both weirdly angsty about it for like 1.2k words.

“Hello. I’m in love with you.” 

There’s quiet on the other end, as Zitao most probably recalibrates to try and handle Sehun’s latest mood. 

“I know,” Zitao decides to settle on, and Sehun brings his hand to his face, and adjusts the phone. 

“You’re not going to say it back?”, Sehun asks softly. Zitao is usually very open about things, so he enjoys coaxing stuff out of him sometimes. 

“Why should I? I know, you know. There’s no need to announce it.” 

“It would make me feel good.” 

There’s another slight pause on the phone, and Sehun thinks he can hear Zitao shuffling over to lock the door to his room. Then,

“You live in my bones. I’m also in love with you.” 

Sehun smiles, melting into the sheets. He thinks about tracing out Zitao’s face. 

“You should be asleep,” Zitao continues. 

“Can’t. Miss your face.” 

Quiet on the other end. Sehun knows what Zitao wants to say, so he says it for him.

“Miss you.”

“Yeah,” Zitao agrees, as if he knows that Sehun’s speaking for him. “Yeah- that’s, yeah, I miss you too.” 

“I hope not too much. I’m in your bones and all that.”

Zitao laughs lightly on the other end, and then settles.

“Wish I was there,” he says. “Bet I could get you to fall asleep.” 

“Oh, really? How?” 

Zitao hums.

“Many ways. Most probably by grabbing you so that you can’t move and going to sleep myself so that you have no stimuli and you have no choice but to fall asleep. That one’s not my favorite, though.”

Sehun’s hands buzz excitedly, and he turns in bed. 

“What’s your favorite?”, Sehun asks, and if his tone is a little different, he doesn’t make a big deal of it.

“Hun-ah,” Zitao starts, voice a low rumble. 

“Gege,” Sehun says, before Zitao can say anything else. “Won’t you tell me what you’d do to me?”

There's a pause on the other end, and Sehun can hear Zitao take a shaky breath in.

“Fuck, okay, yes, okay. Um, where are you right now?”, says Zitao quiet and a bit messy.

Sehun always knows what tone to use to get Zitao to do things. 

He sighs softly into the phone, enticing but not wanton, not yet.

“In bed,” Sehun laughs. “Will you ask me what I’m wearing next?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Zitao rasps out. “It’ll be off soon.”

The heat that rushes from his chest to his hands is familiar, and Sehun almost whines. He’s already half hard, and they haven’t even started. 

“Zitao,” he starts. “Zitao, gege, I-“

_ I want you. I miss you. I don’t know what to do with my hands at night.  _

“Shh, I know,” Zitao says, and Sehun closes his eyes. “I’ve got you.” 

Sehun rushes to wriggle out of his shirt, keeping his ear pressed to the phone, just in case. He moves to his shorts, divesting himself of them quickly, before turning his attention back to Zitao’s heavy breathing. 

“You have lube?”, Zitao asks, and Sehun nods, reaching for it on the nightstand, before he realises Zitao can’t see him, and he verbally affirms instead. 

“Get it for me,” Zitao says, gentle, and for a second it’s like he’s over Sehun, smiling into his ear as he tells him what to do. Sehun tries to blink it away, but it lingers, and his throat hurts. 

“I have it,” he manages to say, and if he sounds overwhelmingly stuffy, Zitao doesn’t say anything. 

“You’re gonna be gentle with yourself,” and Sehun knows it isn’t a request. He uncaps the lube, spreading it over his fingers. He tries to think of what Zitao is doing right now, if the lights in his room are off and if Zitao’s hard yet. 

“How are you?”, he decides to ask, inhaling sharply when he feels the cold lube, fingers rubbing against his hole carefully. Zitao asked him to be gentle, and so he will be. 

“We’re making small talk?”, Zitao asks, laugh bubbling under his words like it often is. “Right now?” 

Then, in a deeper tone:

“Start with one.” 

“I don’t see why not,” Sehun says, gasping out as he slips a finger in himself. He lets out a low groan; he knows Zitao likes to hear him. 

“I’m good,” Zitao says, and if Sehun didn’t know him better, he’d think that Zitao was absolutely unfazed. Sehun does know him better though, recognises the slight waver in his voice, knows that he’s all Zitao’s thinking about right now. “You’re being gentle?” 

“Absolutely,” Sehun says, adjusting himself to be more comfortable as he pushes his finger in further, stifling a gasp. “Should I be louder?”, he asks, distracted. “Are you getting off to this?” 

“Yeah,” he responds, and it doesn’t seem like he’s going to be acknowledging the teasing. Always a romantic, Zitao. “Yeah, be as loud as you want.” 

“You’re no fun to tease.”   
  


“Put in another finger.” 

“So impatient,” Sehun chides. “You want me so ready for you, don’t you, gege?” 

Zitao hums. 

“Behave, Hun-ah. I can still make you edge yourself till you cry.”

_ Oh. _

His fingers fuck further into him, a steady pace set by now, as his cheeks catch fire. Zitao makes him a mess way too easily. 

“Did you get off before this today, gege?”, he says, deciding to press on even though he feels wobbly. Zitao inhales. 

“Yes,” he admits, and Sehun’s toes curl up as he shoves his fingers into himself particularly roughly. “In the shower.” 

“Did you think of me?” 

“I always think of you.”

A silence sets over them, until Sehun’s fingers catch his prostate. 

“Gege,” he whines out. “Gege, please, I-”

He keens, back arching off the bed, hoping Zitao can hear him. 

“How did you have me?”, he asks, ragged, through gasps, as his fingers speed up. 

“On your knees,” and Sehun moans, wanton, his own ministrations mixed with what he’s hearing pushing him to the edge. “Wanted to fuck your mouth. Cum on your face.” 

“God,” Sehun says, breathless, interrupting himself with another moan. “God, I-I want that- I want that too, god, please, I’m- I’m going to-”

“Come on, Hun-ah,” and that makes Sehun whine, pulling his fingers out of himself and resting his hand against his neglected dick, red and weeping. 

“You too,” he tells Zitao, as he grips himself. “You too, think of me, please, think of me on your knees for you. I’ll- I’ll be so good, gege, I swear I will, please, please. I’ll let you fuck me till I cry, just, cum for me.” 

“Fuck,” Zitao grits out on the other end, as Sehun’s movements get more desperate. “You’re so good for me, so perfect, I love you, I love you-” 

Sehun cries out as he cums, Zitao’s name on his lips like a response to the declarations of love. 

He lies there in silence for a while, boneless, listening to Zitao’s quiet, sharp inhales, all culminating in a low moan that resonates through him. 

“I love you too,” Sehun confesses quietly. 

Zitao shifts on the other end, probably to grab his shirt and wipe the cum off the sheets. Sehun will clean up tomorrow. 

He’s suddenly overcome with yet another bout of longing. If Zitao was here, he’d be doting on Sehun, and the thought makes him choke up. 

“Sun comes up soon,” he says, instead of vocalising anything that both of them already know. 

“Which is why you should go to sleep,” Zitao says, relaxed, his post-release voice deep and husky. 

“Stay on the line with me?” 

_ I miss you, I love you, I hope you think of my hands today _ .

“Of course." 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed xoxo thank u for dropping by!
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hztwsx) and [Tumblr](https://taohun.tumblr.com).


End file.
